Why her?
by Paranoid Pessimist
Summary: ONE-SHOT. There was another female agent in Gibbs's NCIS team during Kate's death. Small drabble on how she deals with her best-friends death.


**Author's Note: **Thsi is just something small and random. I might add to it and make it a story, but for now it's just a random one-shot. If you like this one-shot, check out my TonyxOC story. (:

* * *

Marie walked back to her desk, two rivers of tears running down her face. Her legs felt like two heavy weights, dragging her down to the bottom. The deep pit of her stomach made her want to puke. Her NCIS badge hanging out of her belt along with her gun which was poorly attached.

"What do you mean he was aiming for Kate? You're the one he wants dead!" She heard Tony exclaim.

His statement was the trigger. Marie fell onto her knees and brought her hands to her face, sobbing and not being able to stop.

She felt a warm arm on her shoulder and immediately thought of Kate and the hugs she gave that always managed to cheer someone up.

**Flashback**

_Marie walked in the bull-pen of the NCIS building with her hair in one of the messiest buns in history, sweats, and no make-up on… which was very unusual for her._

_Falling into her chair with a 'thump', Marie's lips formed a pout and her vision blurred as a wet mist covered her eyes, the waterworks threatening to spill once again._

_"Aw, May!" A worried Kate exclaimed, dropping her paperwork at her desk and kneeling by Marie's chair, gathering Marie in a hug._

_"Babe, what's wrong?" Kate asked her, pulling her face away from the hug to examine Marie's face._

_"Mark broke up with me." Marie sobbed, referring to her boyfriend of 5 months._

_Kate pulled Marie into a tighter embrace, "May, I am so sorry, the jerk never deserved you. But think on the bright side, more time for our girl's nights out!" Kate exclaimed._

_Marie smiled a watery smile, "Yeah." She agreed softly._

_A whistle came from behind them, "Whoo, some girl on girl action!: Tony DiNozzo exclaimed._

_A tissue box flew through the air and hit Tony at the side of his head, causing him to drop the two cups of coffee he was holding. One for him and one for… Gibbs._

_The tissue box tumbled to the floor and Tony looked up with pure astonishment plastered on his face, "You just threw a tissue box at my head." He said slowly._

_Kate stood up and smirked, "I just threw a tissue box at your head." She repeated with a smirk while walking out of the bull-pen._

_Tony turned slightly to face Marie, his hands still holding the imaginary cups of coffee, the real coffee all over the floor beneath him, "You look like a train-wreck." He told her with a small grin._

_Marie glowered at him, growling slightly at the back of her throat. Marie stood up, preparing to walk out._

_"Sweats and heels, May? Not appropriate apparel for an agent. Maybe you should take some of those clothes off…"_

_Marie narrowed hr eyes and grabbed one of the high heels she was currently wearing off her foot. Throwing her arm back and hurling it at Tony's back._

_Hearing the 'oomph' he released at impact, she smiled in success._

_Deciding to get some coffee and some normal clothes on, Marie started towards the elevator. Her eyes saw the familiar figure of her boss, who gave her attire a questioning look._

_"Boyfriend dumped me, I'm getting coffee." Marie told him._

_Gibbs nodded slightly; he didn't want to mess with this agent at this particular time, seeing she could lunge at any minute._

_"Oh and by the way, DiNozzo demolished your coffee all over the floor of the bull-pen." Marie told Gibbs, the corners of her lips turning up._

_Gibbs's face hardened and he stormed off towards their work-area. Giving a small air pump of success, Marie stepped into the elevator._

_"DiNozzo, what did you do to the coffee?" She heard an angry Gibbs question, and that was the last thing she heard before the elevator doors closed._

**Flashback end.**

"I'm getting some coffee; can I get you boys some?" The soft voice of Gibbs near her brought Marie back to harsh reality.

"No." McGee started.

"Thanks." Tony finished.

The warm hand that was around he shoulder disappeared and Marie heard Gibbs walk away, the elevator door dinging and closing shut, signaling his going.

Marie had completely blanked out on the conversation of the 3 men. That's right. Three men. Three men were left as her team. Not 3 men and 1 woman, no. Three men.

"May. Stand up." Tim McGee said in a soft voice, crouching down next to Marie and pulling her into a hug, his hands resting on her upper back.

Marie pulled away and stood up, "How are you not taking this like me?!" She yelled, her voice cracking, sounding dry and cutting like sandpaper. "Why are you not a huge mess like me?!"

McGee stood up from his crouched position and resided in his previous position next to Tony. Both men looked uncomfortable.

"How do you not miss her?!" Marie cried, desperation and tears in her voice.

"May, don't-" McGee started softly.

"Don't you 'May' me!" Marie interrupted him, screaming. Her barriers fell and she broke down sobbing, her blonde hair a mess around her head and her mascara running down her cheek outlining the trails of her tears.

"She shouldn't have died, "Marie sobbed, her hands shaking. "She shouldn't have died." Marie clutched her stomach with her shaking arms and hunching over as if she had a stomach ache.

Tony silently stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Marie; one around her small waist and one around her shoulders, "No." He agreed softly, pressing himself even closer to Marie and muffling his face in her neck, a small tear glistening in the corner of one of his eyes, "She shouldn't have died."


End file.
